Crazy About You!
by Loveless727
Summary: Kouichi and Kouji have different fathers.Kouichi's real father, Richard Killer, happens to be the president's son and now lives with his dad since his mother and Kouji's father got back together after Satomi had died.Rated M for lemon and rape.
1. A very short Prologue

_**Crazy About You**_

_**By:Spindlesun727**_

**_Prologue_**

A black cat with brown eyes ran thfuogh the forest.He jumped onto a tree and started racing up it.While getting to the branch he jumped in the air and turned into a 17 year-old teenage boy, landing gracefully on the tree.He stared out at the city in front of him.Tokyo, his old home from before he went to search for his true love. But he had looked everywhere and still couldn't find him.His true love.Kouji Minamoto.The wind blew through his hair.He whispered something and then had disappeared.

A/N:I know it's short but bear with me.The other chapters will be longer than this though.Thanx for reading!

****


	2. A Bad Day at School

**_Crazy About You_**

**_By:Spindlesun727_**

**_Chapter One:A Bad Day at School_**

**_A/N:Hey whut's up?This is some old storie that I have made about a year ago.The Chapters are so long that it has tooken me about a year to get to chapter five.I hadnt been hear that long,and last night the idea had hit me.Instead of letting my friends that like digimon read it, then why not let the people here read it.This is the first storie that I have made that had rape in Chapter I'm not telling you.Hehe.Anyway's I hope you like it.The charecters that I own are Diekeeo Shinkora, Rich Killer, and the mysterious new boy.His name will be revealed in a while.Probably in the next chapter.Well on to the storie!See yay!_**

Kouichi stirred in the bed that he shared with his dad, Rich Killer who happens to be the president's, in the mansion that they owned.There were no other rooms since all of the servents slept there.He opened his dark navy blue eyes and could have sworn he had herd a knock on the window but he could have been imaginig things.But obviosly he wasn't.The knock was back and this time he had to see who it was.He groaned.What if it was who he thought it was.The one person that his father had hated.His best friend which was also his crush.

He went over to the window,parted the curtians,and opened it.There on a tree branch sat a golden-blonde hair boy with green eyes.His skin was pale and his nose was running.It was snowing outside and a cold breeze blew in through the window."Diekeeo?What are you doing out there?Your going to catch a cold."Kouichi whispered.

"Already do."Diekeeo said, pointing at his nose.

"Come over tomorrow, first thing tomorrow morning my dad is going on a buiseness trip for a few days.You can rest here until your better, kay?"

Diekeeo looked over at the sleeping form of Rich,then nodded at Kouichi.Then he stepped forward,taking Kouichi by suprise, and said something in his ear.Kouichi gave him a questioning glance but Diekeeo just shook his head.Then he went out the window and climbed down the tree.He ran quikly across the yard and disappeared through the thick snow.

Kouji's alarm clock woke him up.He groaned and hit the snooze button and got out of bed.He was down stairs in a minute to see his mom cooking breakfest.

"Good morning sweetie!Do you want any breakfest? A pancake or something?"His mother said, fliping one of the pancakes in the air.

"Sure.But it'll have to be on the go."

His mother gave him a laugh, something he had tried to do since Kouichi had moved (it was only a week ago).He smiled then left the house saying good-bye.He had met Izumi and Takuya on his way there and later on saw Kouichi at the train station.He looked tired so obviously he hadnt gotten any sleep last night.His hair was all messy and he had dark rings under his eyes.But the strange thing was that Diekeeo wasnt with him.Every day Kouichi would be walking to school with Diekeeo but it was strange to see him alone.

"Uh, hey Kouichi,um,wheres Diekeeo?"He asked his older twin.

"He got a cold yesterday from sitting on a tree branch outside of my window till three in the morning and since my dad went on a buiseness trip for a week, I let him stay at my house so he could get better."

"Three in the morning!In the dead of winter!What was he thinking!" Izumi yelled.

Kouichi nodded as a train pulled up and he stepped inside followed by the others.Once they got to the school Kouichi had then soon walked slower and hid behind Kouji and Takuya as they passed two kids who had always tried to kill Kouichi.About a a day after Diekeeo had gotten sick, the two kids had tried to kill Kouichi by getting one of their gang friends to steal a car and then trie to run Kouichi over.Luckly Diekeeo was with them and he had saved Kouichi before he had died.Luckily they hadn't seen him and he was going to be safe for the rest of the day.He thinks so anyway.

Kouichi was throwing up in the bathroom for the sixth time in a month.The two boys must have put something in his food but what was it.He walked out when he was done or he thought he was done.He saw a box of rat poisening in the garbage and ran back to the toilet in the bathroom.Kouji had come in then and knocked on the door.

"Come i-"Kouichi said but puked in the toilet, again.

"Are you okay?"Kouji asked a concerned in his brothers health.

"Those damn bastards!They did this to me.I know they did, so I need you to go to the princible and tell him about what they did."

"Nii-san, the princible wont do anything unless we have proof.He belives everything they say because there his kids and all.He thinks I'm some kind of gang member because he smells my dads cigarett smoke and then he thinks that you're some know-it-all brat and he,urgh,just face it!He hates us just as much as those two hate you."

"There.I'm done.You know what they put in my food?"

Kouji thought for a minute then he knew."Does it include that box of Rat Poisening that was in the garbage,is it?"

Kouichi sighed"I dont know what I did to them."

"Hmmm.Let me see...Oh yeah I know!You had this huge sake of books that your Herbology teacher made you carry and then you bumped into them and gave one of them a scar on his head.

Kouichi swaped his brother across the head playfully and sad,"Shud-up!"

****

**_It's the end of chapter one already.Finally.It took me foreever to type it.But it was worth it.Well this chapter did kind of suck and after all the efort to endure.Just sitting on the stairs in the office makes me fell like im an athour or something.Trust me its a good feeling.Well I've got to go to bed before my parents get home so I'll see you later!Bye every one._**


	3. A New Kid and an Old Friend

**_Crazy About You _**

**_Chapter Two:A New Kid And An Old Friend_**

**_By:Spindelsun727

* * *

_**

Kouichi looked around him.He was in a forest...a dark forest.Water was thundering in the distance and the sounds of crickets chirping in the background.Suddenly the bushes shook and a brown dog came out.No not a dog.A wolf.The brown fur was as brown as mud and wood.Kouichi couldn't even make him become something like that.

The wolf stared at Kouichi for what seemed like an eternity and surprised him by turning into a boy with black hair and brown eyes.Something about those eyes made him calm though, some what like Diekeeo's green eyes.Trusting and caring.And something else that he couldnt quite place.

"Kouich,"he said softly"I think I have found him.The one that I've been searching for ever since we were five years old."

Kouichi stared at him in confusion, but the sound of this boys voice sounded familiar in a way.When Kouichi blinked the boy was gone and Kouichi woke up to the sound of his dads voice booming in the background, telling him to wake up.He rubbed his eyes and got dressed, wearing Diekeeo's favorite shirt.He wanted to tell him something.Something very important.

Then he relized who the boy was from his dreams.The voice, the hair, the eyes.It reminded him of...Dereck.

Kouichi was at the train station.Late again.He was definally going to get a suspension now.His dad was going to kill.There was a boy on the train when he got on the train.He kept staring at him the whole time.The boy glanced over and then Kouichi moved his gaze to the floor.

Off the train, he saw that the boy was going in the direction of his school.He was about to go talk to him when out of nowhere, Diekeeo ran out of a bush, pass the boy and to Kouichi, pulling on his arm and telling him to hurry up or he was going to be late again.As he passed by the black haired boy, Diekeeo glared at him and the boy smiled at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The class room was pretty wild that morning before the bell rang for class to start.They were all talking about the new kid.What he might look like and if he was hot or not.But what got Kouichi;s attenion the most was that the new kid had no family and was ussualy getting turned in to the orpanage to be adopted but had always out smarted them.It had always remineded him of Dereck.

_Flashback_

Two boys around the age of four years old chased one another.One boy had navy blue eyes and blackish blue hair.The other had golden yellow hair and green eyes.They both stopped their game off tag to catch their breaths.But the golden haired boy heard something.He straitened up to listen in the distance.

"Kouichi,"whispered the golden haired boy,"Do you hear that?"

The boy with black hair, Kouichi, also stratained up to listen.In the alley next to them they could hear someone crying.

"Who or what do you think it is Diekeeo?"said Kouichi a bit concerned.

"I don't know,"said the golden haired boy named Diekeeo."But whatever it is, I promise I will protect you, no matter what it is."

Kouichi gripped onto Diekeeo's arm tightly as they went into the alleyway.The farther they went, the louder the crying got.When they reached the sound, they saw a boy with black hair, crying in the corner of one of the alleyway walls.

"Hey.Are you okay?"Diekeo asked gently, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.The boy jerked away but Diekeeo tightened his grip on the boys shoulder to where he couldn't get away.The boy turned his horrified brown eyes to both boys.

"Don't be afraid.We just want to help you."Kouichi smiled down at the boy sweetly."Whats your name?"

"D-D-Dereck."said the boy.

"Okay.Don't worry were going to help you."He got up and was about to grab the Derecks hand when suddenly he tried to get away again.

"Please!Don't take me to them!Don't let them find me!I don't want to go to them!"Dereck started yelling.His crying got worse and by then he was balling his eyes out.

"What?"Kouichi asked confused.

"Who?Who don't you want us to tell that your here?And why?"Diekeeo asked.

"The police."He cried."If they find me, then they'll take me to the orphanage."

"Why would they do that?"Diekeeo asked.

"B-Because, my parents are dead.They were killed in a car accident with my baby sister.I was the only surviver and I have no family that wants me.They all hate me.They want nothing to do with me."Dereck whipered a bit.

Kouichi and Diekeeo glanced at each other and Diekeeo finally said,"Okay.We wont let the police find you.We promise.C'mon and i'll take you to Kouichi's house."

Dereck looked up at Kouichi and gave him a small nod of his head.Kouichi helped him stand and Diekeeo made sure that no one saw them or was following them.By the time they got to Kouichi's house, his mother, Takera, saw him and put him in Kouichi's bed.His mom's boy friend just watched and glared at Kouichi and Diekeeo for bringing the boy there.

About two years later, Dereck was missing.All that Kouichi found that was proof Dereck wasn't kidnaped was a letter from Dereck to Kouichi:

_Dear Kouichi,_

_I cant really explain why I am gone.Perhaps its because I have a feeling that I have had ever since that day I watched my mother die in the hospital bed.I had a feeling that some one was there with me.And when I they were about to put me into the orphanage, a boy named Kouji Minamoto from the past came to me saying that every thing would be all right and that he would always look after me through heart.Im not quiet sure what he ment but he said that me and him were ment to be together._

_I have gone to find him and I hope that I will see you again some day.Sorry I am going to miss your party next week so I am giving you your present now.It's in the drawer and its a necklace with a piece of a dragon's tooth and the tip of a Unicorn's horn, well thats what it's believed to be.I hope you like it and tell Diekeeo that I said bye to him too.Please dont show or tell anyone about this letter, I dont want them looking for me agian.Thank your mom for me too.Kay?Luv u through friendship._

_-----Dereck._

_P.S:Wish me luck buddie.Hope to see you soon._

_End of Flashback_

Tears formed in Kouichi's eyes as he thought of the memorie.The bell rung and everyone got back to there seats.The teacher told everyone to settle down and he started speaking,"Alright children, I know that your all excited to meet our new student so we are going to give him a warm welcome.His name is Dereck,and he's going to be here for a short time but he might stay for the whole in Dereck."

Every one cheered as he walked in and every one was complaining over how cute he was."Why don't you go sit next to Kouichi."

Kouichi bolted up right in his chair.Dereck walked over to him and sat down in the seat next to him.Kouichi heard a light growl come from Diekeeo, but didn't pay any attention.Dereck looked over at Kouichi and smiled lightly.Kouichi blushed at him.It really was him.The boy from his dreams, and the boy from so long ago that disappeared when they were only six...was back.

"Hey.How have you been ... Kouichi"Dereck asked.

Kouichi wanted to cry right there but he couldn't because then every one would stare at him.

"Um...um...I-I'm f-f-ine.How about you?"Kouichi stutered.

"Hm.I'm alright."

By the time school was over, he totally forgot to tell Diekeeo the important thing.He sighed.He would just have to do it tomorrow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouichi had stopped by the coffee shop before he went home and ended up bumping into Dereck.They both got a latt'e and talked about when they were little and on how Dereck was able to speak to him in his dreams.

"Have you found him yet?The boy from long ago, when we were kids?"Kouichi asked nevousley.

Dereck looked down and whispered,"No, no I haven't found him yet.But I am still looking."

Kouichi smiled.It had been so long since they had a conversation like this before.

"I should be going home soon."Kouichi said, grabbing his coat and getting up.Dereck pushed in his chair too before saying,"Why don't I walk you home?"

Kouichi blushed a bit but it was always normal for Dereck to ask him that.He nodded his thanks and they walked.

It wasn't a long walk there.They had just past a few stores and they were there.They had stopped by the CD Store.Dereck had bought Kouichi a DVD and a CD along with a CD Case.On the CD Case it had a little fox with angel wings on the front and on the back it had a picture of a little fox with demon wings.As soon as they got to the house, Dereck stared up at the mansion and gave a long low whistle in amazment.

"Wow."

Kouichi giggled at Derecks coment."So were do you live at Dereck?"

"Oh you know, here and there.Still hinding from them.You know, I mean like since my parents died and my family didn' t want me."

"You want to spend the night here or something like that?"

Dereck shook his head no and looked at Kouichi.Brown orbs met blue ones and they didn't look away until Dereck looked behind him down the hill towards an abondoned warehouse that no one was using.

"Cant.I might be staying so I have to set up my stuff here until I leave for America and --"

"What!America!Why are you going to--"

Dereck put a finger on Kouichi's lips."If I dont find him here then I have to look for him there then.I have no choice but to do that one thing."

"B-But it's not fair.I haven't seen you in ten years and you just got here."

"It's an 'if' answer.Not an 'I am going strait away' answer.And if I never find him then I'll come back home and we can hang out like we used to."Dereck sighed."I have to go now.I'll see you later and tell Diekeeo I'm not trying or wanting to steal anything for him.Kay?Bye."

Dereck walked away but Kouichi was confused.

"Wait what do you mean!"

But Dereck just waved his hand at him."He'll know what I mean when you tell him."And in a flash, Dereck was gone.Kouichi smiled at the spot where he had vanished until his dad opened the door.

"Who was that?"Rich asked.

Kouichi just smiled and shook his head noone.He walked in the door with his dad watching him the whole time and then shut the door to go back to his movie.Alferd, one of the four butlers, took Kouichi's coat and shoes, hanging up Kouichi's coat.As soon as he walked into the bedroom he fell on the bed and thought about Dereck.He missed him a whole lot and never wanted him to leave.But then he thought maybe it was him who was meant to be with Dereck.He had forgotten the name of the boy mentioned in the letter.Although he thought that he still loved Diekeeo.His silky golden hair and his soft green eyes...he loved everything about him.He wondered...

Could he love Dereck or Diekeeo?

* * *

**_A/N:Note to self and others...Never, I repeat, never listen to a sad anime song and type something sd in your storie at the same time.I think I was listening to one of the Final Fantasy Theme Songs and typing the letter from Dereck to Kouichi at the same time and I was almost set to tears.Or was it Sango's Theme from InuYasha?Oh well.Anyways I hope you likethis chapter and sadly enough I can not metion the mysterious boy anymore because he is Dereck but the real sad part is that Dereck doesn't have a last name cause he forgot what it was.His parent's did die when he was like four or five.Anyways there is only two butlers and two maids and their names are Alferd, Butch, Maria, and Sarah.They would do anything for Kouichi and Rich.At the end of y next chapter I will include their profiles, kay?Well I have to go to bed in a few minutes so bye!(It's 8:44 incase you wanted to now when me bed time is.)_**


	4. A Day at a Cold Park

**_Crazy About You_**

**_Chapter Three:A Day at a Cold Park_**

_**By:Merry and Pippin Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_

Today Kouichi was very hyper.He brought a backpack with a blanket inside the park.The reason...to have sex with Diekeeo.That is if he wanted to go out with him.Kouichi sighed.Diekeeo had asked the same thing that he had asked him.Trust me...it was a confusing conversation.They both agreed to meet each other at the park for who knows on what Diekeeo had wanted but Kouichi knew what he wanted to do with Diekeeo.

Kouichi thought that Diekeeo had liked him ever since the day that Dereck had left to find his 'true love'.He remembered a memorie that he had treasured deeply.

_Flashback_

Six year old Kouichi cried.It was his birthday and no one had come.The party had started around two hours ago.Tomoko, his mother, looked from a distance with sad eyes at her son.She walked over to him and knelt down beside him, a hand on each shoulder.She whispered into his ear:"Come on Kouichi.Lets go back in the house."

"Mommy, why didnt anyone come.Why mommy?"Kouichi cried.

"Perhaps they dear, lets go open your presents from me and Rich, kay?"

With a sniff he nodded his head and followed his mother inside the house.He sat down and looked at the presents.His mother gave him one to open, wrapped with brightly covered paper, and inside was a stuffed animal bunny with a little kids book with information on the bunny.He went through all the presents.A movie, notebook, yo-yo, a new computer and more.He thanked his mother and Rich, then he heard a car pull up, the shut of the car door, and the rushing of someone scrambling up the steps, which was later followed by a knock on the door.

Tomoko got up and answered it.She said hello and invited him in.Seconds later Diekeeo was in the kitchen doorway, beads of sweat on his forehead.He was phanting so he must have hurried to get here."Hey."He breathed, trying to calm done.Kouichi stared at him with wide eyes in disbelife.A small package was in his hand, wrapped up in black paper with a gray bow wrapped onto it.

"D-D-Diekeeo?"Kouichi stutered suprised.

"Yeah.It took me a while took get your preasent, wrap it up, and come here.I had to go to all the way to Kyoto and back here in Tokyo"Diekeeo whipered leaning his forehead onto Kouichi's forehead.Kouichi smiled warmly."I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."Diekeeo continued, kissing Kouichi on the forehead.Kouichi didnt know why Diekeeo had done that but Diekeeo knew why he had done it.Because he loved Kouichi.

"Open it."Diekeeo said softly.

Kouichi nodded.Carefully taking off the ribbon and taking of the top of the box, he looked inside.There was a small gold chain and on the chain was was black bear in the arms of a white bear.Kouichi smiled and gave Diekeeo a tight hug in thanks.

"Its the best birthday present i have evr had."he whispered in Diekeeo's ear.Diekeeo smiled and gave the hug back to Kouichi.

_End of Flashback_

"Mmm."Kouichi said softly.

"What?"a voice sounded from behind him.He quikly turned around to see Diekeeo stairing down at him.

"Oh nothing.I was just remembering something from long ago."Diekeeo gave him a curious look."Its nothing really!"Kouichi said nevously waving his arm around.Diekeeo groaned and leaned foreward, their foreheads touched and Kouichi stared up at him wide eyed and started to blush."You know, you can tell me everything.I'll listen."

Kouichi gulped."No really.Everythings fine."He closed his eyes tightly.Suddenly he felt a hand stroke his cheek and soon something soft and gentle touched his lips.His eyes shot open to see Diekeeo frenching him and staring at him.Diekeeo softly and slowly pulled away.

"D-D-Die-k-keeo?"Kouichi muttered and soon pounced on Diekeeo, taking him completly off gaurd and giving him a kiss, but was soon enough kissing Kouichi back.They soon stopped to breathe,sweating and their cheeks were red."Wow."They both whispered.

"You dont know how long I've been wanting you to know about this."Kouichi said.

"Same."Diekeeo said nodding.

Kouichi looked down at his watch."Oh!I have to go NOW!!"He got up and helped Diekeeo up.Then he looked at him and blushed."Um...I guess that this means that we are going out now huh?"

"Um, yeah,sure if you want to its fine with me.It always has been."Diekeeo said staring into Kouichi's eyes.Without thinking of looking around to see if anyone he knew was near by, he gave Diekeeo a hug.

"Kouichi!!!"siad a loud voice from behind Diekeeo.The both turned around.Diekeeo flinched and got in front of Kouichi while Kouichi shinked behing Diekeeo.He had huged Diekeeo right in father, Rich!!

"What the hell do you think your doing!?!"Rich yelled at his son."I told you that I dont want you to go out with him or hang out with him, AT ALL!!"

Kouichi flinched but Diekeeo held his ground and just growled at Rich, defending his Koi."Come on.We are going home and when we get there we will talk about your punishment!"

Diekeeo didnt move and he tried his best to keep Rich away from Kouichi, but in the end Kouichi walked in front of Diekeeo and kissed him gently on the lips."Dont worry.I'll be fine."he whipered.

"But..."Diekeeo protested helplessly.

"Dont worry."Kouichi said more firmly."I'll see you tomorrow at school and we can talk there."

Diekeeo hesitated but nodded and gave Kouichi a kiss goodbye.Kouichi walked over to his father and soon they were teleported back home as Diekeeo watched them disapprear.

* * *

A/N:Hey whats up?So...how did you guys like that chapter?The next one is going to be a rape scene, but who will it be, to bad I'm not updating until I have six reviews.Hundreds of people have read this story and nobody has bothered to review it, except for the few people who have, telling me on how they think this storie is.You know what, forget what I said on 'nice reviews only', just please review or theres going to be a very long break on this story.But dont worry, I wont stop writing the storie until I get to the end.Well anyway... PWEAZE R&R!!! 


	5. The Questions and The Answers

_**Crazy About You**_

**_By:Merry and Pippin Girl_**

**_Chapter Four:The Questions and the Answers_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kouji stretched out his arms.He was walking for so long that he was near to falling asleep while still walking.He was told by Takuya to go to the train station and meet him there.Well he was only a few steps away from his destination when out of nowhere a boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes appeared in front of him.

"What the hell!?!"Kouji exclaimed in surprise."Um...are you lost or something?"The biy didnt answer."Um,hello,earth to kid who just appeared out of nowhere?"Nothing.

Kouji sighed"Fine then.If you wont talk to me then move out of my way."Kouji moved over to the other side only to be blocked by the boy again.Kouji growled deep in his throat."Look you jackass!Move now or im gonna fucking kill you!"Kouji shouted loudly.The boy opened his mouth to say something when an other voice rang out across the clearing to Kouji.

He turned around to see Takuya runnig towards him the turned to face the boy only the boy wasnt there.Kouji sighed aand shook his head yet that boy did remined him of someone specail yet he had neverseen the boy before in his life.

"Hey who was that?"Takuya asked coming to Kouji's side.Kouji just shruged."Oh, well then come on!I want to ask you something soon!"Takuya said excitedly.They walked down a street full of alley ways and Takuyaa stopped infront of one.

"Come on.This way."He said blankly, pointing in the dirrection of the alley way.Kouji stared down it and shivered."I dont know Takuya.It doesnt look safe and alleyways that make turns are never safe."Kouji said, remembering the time him and Kouichi were told to go to an alleyway once and when the letter that was dirrecting the was from the Princibles two kids who had some friends hold Kouji back while they tried slitting open Kouichi's wrist.

"Aw, come on.You dont want me to tell every one that you are actually afraid of something."Takuya pleaded, giving Kouji a look that Kouichi would give him."F-fine."Kouji stuttered.He followed Takuya and they both turned the corner.Against the wall there was a couch.Why?Kouji had no idea.

"Coem on.Lets go sit down.I need to ask you something important.It could depend,no,it does depend on our future."

Kouji's eyes got wide."W-What futr-rue."Kouji stutered knowing that this wasnt going to lead to some thing good.

"This furture."Takuya told him and conected his lips with Kouji's.That hit Kouji's nerve.He quickly pushed away and ran towards the corner but never got there for Takuya had grabbed Kouji's ankle and pulled him down.

"Shit!"Kouji hissed.He tried to get away but Takuya's hold was very strong.Takuya was bypolar(sp?) and Kouji knew that Takuya would kill even for the littleist thing.Kouji, with his free leg, kicked Takuya in the face, causing Takuya to have a bloody nose and to go nuts on Kouji.Until then did Kouji relize that he had made the wrong move.He struggled again but Takuya kept on pulling him towards him."Takuya stop!"Kouji yelled over and over but Takuya never let go.Kouji knew that it was pointless to call out for help since most of the houses around the were abbandoned or no one was home.

He let go of Kouji when he was at the end of the ally way, backing Kouji up into a corner in the wall.Taking this moment to silent Kouji's screams incase any one had herd him, he roughly kissed Kouji to the point that Kouji could hardly breathe.Kouji struggled more and more and Takuya only kissed him more and more, ripping off Kouji's jacket and shirt and kissing his chest millions of times.Kouji kicked Takuya had in the nuts and Takuya howled in pain.Taking his chance to get away again, he quickly slipped away from Takuya's grasp, only to hear Takuya stop yelling out in pain, just noticing that Kouji was running again.

Koujiwas so close this time he was able to touch the corner ofthe wall only to be grab by his arm and yanked roughly back.His back pressed up against Takuya's chest only he could feel Takuya rumiging through his coat pocket for something.When he pulled out his hand, Kouji felt something cold, metal, and sharp pressed up agaist his throat.He relized that it was a knife and know he had to keep still cause one wrong move could end up slitting his throat or something still deadly.

"Now, youre going to listen, do what I say, and shut the hell up.Got it?"Takuya whisper in Kouji's ear."Kouji didnt say anything but lightly shook his head so not to hurt himself."And if you dont do what I say, then I will hurt you little by little until I watch you lye there until you die.Do you want that?"A light shake no."Good."Takuya backed him up slowly over to the wall again.

He slipped off Kouji's socks and shoes, throwing them over by the ripped shirt and the forgotten jacket.Takuya place a hand over Kouji's pants button, one of the only things keeping Takuya seperate from him and a sertain rape.But Takuya new what Kouji was thinking and undid Kouji's pants, Kouji moaned but Takuya payed no attention to it.Takuya pulled the zipper down and pulled Kouji's down and throwing them behind his back somewhere.

Tears filled up Kouji's eyes.Takuya pulled down his own pants down to his to ankles.He took Kouji's bandana and covered Kouji's mouth with it.Takuya came close to Kouji's face but instead of kissing him he whispered in his ear:"Remember, one sound, one noise, I will kill you slowly and painfully."Then Takuya roughly pushed into Kouji and Kouji tried hard to keep quiet but he couldnt help letting out a muffled scream.Unfortunantly Takuya heard it and pressed the the blade against his left shoulder and cut him until there was an 'X' like cut all the way down to his waist, which would probably scar.

He pressed even harder and harder and each time Kouji let out the muffled scream that he just couldnt hold back.Takuya slit one of Kouji's wrist, then the other until he finally pressed the blade against Kouji's throat.Kouji gave him a look that was a mixture of fear, sadness, and doubt that Takuya could or would do it.But Takuya smiled evily and just slit Kouji's throat.

Before he blacked out from the loss of so much blood, he felt the weight of Takuya be lifted off of him and saw a dark figure fighting Takuya until finally Takuya ran away.He blinked and the figure of a boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes ws stareing down at him and picked him up.But as soon as he picked up Kouji, Kouji had blacked out.

* * *

When Kouji woke up, he wasnt in the alley anymore.Intead he was on a bed in an abandaned warehouse by the look of it, fully of computers and many other things.Someone teleported into the room and he saw the boy who he was yelling at before getting raped by Takuya, if you want to call it that.Kouji tried sitting up but the boy gently pushed him back down onto the bed."I see that your awake, Kouji."The boy said. 

"Who are you?And how do you know my name."Kouji asked confused.

The boy came over and sat next to him, taking Kouji's hand in his own.Kouji blushed a bit, now noticing that the boy's hair was was cut like Diekeeo's only a little bit longer than what Diekeeo's was.The boy looked down at the floor.He looked rather uneasy and hi face turned a reddish pink.Was he blushing?

"Um"the boy started saying"That is.I wanted to ask you something for quite some time and well I think it important that I know.Well,um,will you go out with me?"

Kouji looked at him with wide eyes.Why did this kid still like him after he had called him a jackass and said that he was going to fucking kill him if he didnt move?Kouji blushed even harder.This kid must really liked him."Um...Whats your name?"Kouji asked.The boy looked up at him."Dereck.Just Dereck."

"Why 'just'"Kouji asked.

Dereck justsat there, looking out the window next to them."Because my parents died when I was four and no one wanted to take me in cause I had powers just like Diekeeo and Kouichi."Kouji stared in shock.That's how he knew his name."Yes I know them.The first friends I had ever had.Anyways I had a sister.I think her name was Aleua.I couldnt remember but I thought that my parents had hated me since they were always with Aleua, but I was wrong.There was a car accident with the four of us and a drunk driver in a semi truck.The car burst into flames and I dont know how I survived but I saw something that looked like an angel with white wings and he saved me from death.He kind of looks like you.

"Anyways, my mom was the last person to leave me.She told me that she had really loved me and had never hated me; that she always has."Dereck stopped.Tears were coming down now and it took a few moments for him to continue."Ever since then I had ran away from the orphanage and the cops.I found this abandanded warehouse and have been here ever since."Kouji thought for a minute before thinking of what he was about to do.

Dereck looked confused for a moment before Kouji had grabbed both of Dereck's shoulder and pulled him towards him, only inches away from his face and whispered gently,"Of coarse I will, Dereck."And Kouji gently pressed his lips to Dereck's own.Dereck took in a second before reacting to this and soon enogh the were kissing through out the night, talking, and many other things about there lives.

They were truely happy.Together.And one.

* * *

**_A/N:_**The wierdest thing about this ending is that when i was typeing it i was listening to the song from Lemony Snickets:A Series Of Unfortunate Events called 'The Letter That Never Came' but now im listening to Lord of the Rings 1 called 'Journey in the Dark'.Anyways I dont have much time but i have to go.Baibai! ---Aleu


	6. The Lies of a Newspaper

**_Crazy About You_**

**_By:Loveless727_**

**_Chapter Six: The Lies of a Newspaper._**

**_A/N:_**Hi! Sorry that i havent been updating lately. I was grounded and then there was my sister dropping her chores to were i got them and all...So finally I am updating my story!! Have you ever woundered what Derreck does for a living to support himself when he has no loving family what so - ever and when his parents and younger sister are dead? Now you may know if you read, but if you dont read than you'll never find out. I cant believe how mean i am to Derreck! Well anyways... Please read and review!!!! Oh and i know that the name of this chapter sounds stupid but it was all that i could think of.

* * *

When Kouji woke up, he looked around the room. It had been a week since Takuya raped him and he was positive that his father wasn't going to be happy when he got home. He hadnt ever thought to call his family and tell them ' Hey! I'm okay! No need to worry!' but he had thought against it cause his father would still want to know where he was and why he was there and what had caused him to stay there. Next to him, Derreck was gone. He breathed in deeply and sighed. Every morning that he had awoke, he was alone and Derreck would not be back till sometime around noon. He looked at the clock. It was 11:56 and he knew Derreck would be arriving soon. 

There was a flicker and Derreck appeared, breathing heavely and sweating alot. Kouji rushed to his side, ignoring the pain to which his movements of running to Derreck were giving him. " D-Derreck!?Whats happened? Why are you sweating so much?" As Derreck pulled one of his sleeves down on his arm, Kouji did not see the cut that was on it." Derreck looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Dont worry.I'm fine."Derreck reassured him.

Kouji looked doubtful but agreed nonetheless.

"You need to go back to bed.And now."Derreck said.

Kouji got up only to fall down and give out a shriek of pain. He grabbed his leg and had noticed that he must have overdone himself when he rushed to see what was wrong with Derreck. His leg had been seriously hurt and if he put to much pressure on it.Derreck picked Kouji up and rushed over to the bed, laying Kouji gently on the bed. Derreck felt Kouji's leg then looked up at his koibito.

"I'm no expert but...I think you just broke your leg."

"No sh-t!" Kouji yelled in pain.

"Alright, just calm down, okay." Derreck said but Kouji just yelled at him and Derreck had to laugh. Tears started coming down Kouji's face and he burried his face in a pillow. Derreck looked at Kouji with sad eyes. He couldnt possibly take Kouji to the hospitle. They were on the look out for him and if they saw him they would certainly tell the police and the police would tell the orphanage and then he would possible never see Kouji or his friends ever again. Then he thought for a moment and remembered.Kouichi was and still is Kouji's brother so all he had to do is find Kouichi and while he's at it, make some money to. He walked over to his dresser and, making sure Kouji wasnt looking, pulled out some drugs and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Um, hey Kouji, I'm going to go and find your brother and Diekeeo, okay?" Derreck lied. Kouji just nodded his head yes and Derreck was gone in a flash. Kouji sighed and wipped away his tears. He sniffed. He heard a ring and noticed his cell phone sitting on the night stand next to him. He grabbed, trying not to move to much and looked at the caller id. It was his father. He pressed the green phone button and putting it up to his ear he said weakly, 'D-Dad?'

'Kouji, where are you? Your mother and I are so worried. Are you alright? Your not hurt are you? Kouichi would storm over here and kill me if you were. That half brother of yours, though he does have a strong spirit. But anyways... Did we do anything to make you mad? Did we do something wron--' his father asked but was cut off by Kouji.

'No, I'm not okay Dad.' he paused for a moment and shivered at the thought of what had happened to him in the past week then said, 'Um, I was raped by Takuya and I might have a broken leg. I'm alright now though. Derreck left to go get Kouichi for me.'

'Derreck? Who is Derrck?' his father asked.

Kouji had to think for a moment. He couldnt just go ahead and tell his father about him and Derreck. He would kill Kouji. Just like how Rich almost killed Diekeeo when he found Koichi in bed with Diekeeo. 'He's the person who helped me, and he is a good friend to Kouichi and Derreck.' He said softly. It was the best he could think of and this way he was still telling his father the truth. His father made a noise in agrrement. 'Alright but as long as he agrees to bring you back home when your ready to come back. Your mother is at work right now though so anything that you want me to tell her?'

'That I love her an I'll be home soon.' Kouji said. Right now, even if it was something childish, Kouji wanted his mother and Kouichi more than anything right now. 'Alright, bye.' his father said and hung up the phone. Kouji pressed the red phone button. Tears formed into his eyes again and he burried his head into his pillow. 'Great, not again.' he muffled into the pillow. A hand layed on his shoulder and he jumped. Turning around he noticed his older twin brother, with sad eyes. Kouji hugged his twin tightly. Now he couldnt stop crying. 'It's okay Kouji.' Kouichi said softly, patting his brothers long hair. Kouji just continued to cry into his twins dark green shirt.

'Now, you'll stay here and make sure he doesnt hurt himself. Wont you?' Derreck asked, looking down at the two. His eyes showed sadness but no one could see it. Oh, how he wished that his parents and his one year old sister hadnt been the only one's to die. He was with them, he shouldn't even be alive. But thanks to the future Kouji, he lived.He sighed at the memory mentally. Kouichi nodded, answering Derrck's question. 'Of coarse I will. He's my twin brother, I have to protect him. I cant let you have all the fun in doing it!' Kouichi joked.

Derreck smiled weakly and then turned around. His grinn became a frown. 'I'll be out for a bit so when I get back you can leave.' the he remembered about what Rich would probably think of his son being out for so long. That he would be with Diekeeo again. 'You might want to tell your father were you are before he thinks that your with Diekeeo. Again.' Kouichi looked at him then smiled. 'Sure and thanks but couldnt you have told me that you had Kouji a while back, like a week ago?' Kouichi asked. Kouji had stopped cry and looked down at the floor. 'Um...'

'Kouji wouldnt let me.' Derreck said, saying it for Kouji. Kouji nodded. He didnt want any one to find out. 'Bye now!' Derreck said and was gone. Kouichi looked at Kouji. 'Um, I wanted to tell you as soon as you got back home but you were gone. I was afraid that you did it.' Kouichi said softly.

Kouji raised an eye brow in confusion. 'Did what?'

Kouichi walked over to his black wolf backpack that Kouji had given to him at the Circus. Amazingly, they were thinking the same thing considering that Kouichi gave Kouji one excactly like it, only the wolf was white. He opened the pack and pulled out a newspaper. He handed it to Kouji and Kouji read the head line.

**Boy Found In AlleyWay Nearly Killed.**

_One cold morning on afternoon, the snow was drenched with the blood of 16 year old Takuya Kanbara. The boy was found in an alleyway, cut up and bruised. The father and mother remembered seeing him leaving school and not coming home for two days. Our men looked and searched until a begger found the boy and rushed him to the hospitle. His mother and younger brother embraced the boy with a thankfull hug when he had woken up and was feeling better and well. He declares that he was with a friend named Kouji Minamoto last after school. Another boy had come out of the shadows and beaten the boy nearly to death, taking Kouji away. _

Kouji dropped the newspapper. Derreck was in trouble now. 'I didnt do this Kouichi. I swear to you.' Kouji nearly yelled. Kouichi looked at him. 'I believe you but did Derreck do this?' Kouichi asked. Kouji stopped. 'I-I dont know. I was unconnciouse. I woke up here.' Kouji said, trying hard to defend Derreck. Kouichi nodded. 'Alright but what happened excactley...' Kouichi asked. Kouji sighed and began to tell the story of what happened to his father.

Kouichi stared at his twin in shock. He was trembling and tears started to form in his eyes. 'Kouji...I'm so sorry that happened to you!' he cried, tackling his brother in a big hug. Kouji gasped for air. 'Kouichi! My leg!' he cried out in pain. Kouichi jumped. 'I-I'm sorry!' Kouichi said, wipping his tears and getting up off Kouji's possibly broken leg. Kouji grimmanced but said nothing else. 'It's okay.' Kouji said, trying hard not to scream and yell at his brother.

------------------

Hours later, the twins were sleeping peacefully on Derrecks bed. Derreck walked in through the window. He could glide through the air and decided to do so before he came home. He noticed the twins and smiled softly. He walked over to the drawer and put away the drugs that he hadn't sold when suddenly a voice came from behind him. 'You shouldn't be selling drugs you know. It's not good on your image.' Derreck spun around to see Diekeeo. He had pushed the drawer closed so hard that it could have woken a child with bad hearing. Luckily, the twins didnt wake up.

'You cant say anything about this Diekeeo! You sell drugs too!' Derreck yelled. Diekeeo grunted. 'I USE to. But do I? Not since my mother got better and since I started going out with Kouichi. You really should learn fom that.?' Diekeeo said, glaring at the brown eyed boy. Derreck flinched at this. Diekeeo had sold drugs only during winter when his mother had gotten a really bad cold and needed a very exspensive midicine. Derreck had offered him the job but as soon as his mother got better, he began to slow down in selling them.

Derreck looked down at the letter on his desk. Diekeeo picked it up and opened it. Inside, was a letter adressed to Derreck. He read it a sighed. 'You're not really thinking about attending this thing tommorow morning, are you?' Derreck just shrugged. Why should he tell Diekeeo any of his buisseness? He hated when people did that. It made him want to break something. 'Have you read the newspapper by the way?' Deikeeo asked, noticing Kouichi's newspaper on the nightstand. 'Why would I?' Derreck asked. Diekeeo threw it at him and Derreck caught it, begging to read the first paragraph.

Derreck crumbled up the newspapper and threw it onto the ground when he finished reading it. 'That guy is just full of lies.' Derreck said angerly. 'But you did hurt him.' Diekeeo pointed out. Derreck just stood there, staring at the newspaper with hatred eyes. He raised his hand towards the newspaper. 'Because he was hurting someone precious to me.' Derreck said. In a second, the paper caught on fire. 'Oh, great! There goes my newspaper!' a voice complaned. It was Kouichi. Him and Kouji had woken up. Kouji hid behind his brother and stared at Derreck in fear. 'Sorry Kouichi.' Derreck said and stopped the flames with a swift move of his hand. He walked over to Kouji. Kouichi moved to let him go by, yet he didnt know that Derreck and Kouji were going out and neither did Diekeeo.

Derreck bent down, his face inches away from Kouji's. 'I love you and I wont let Takuya get a hold of you.' he said. Kouji blushed and Derreck pressed his lips against Kouji's and then slowly pulled away. Kouichi's jaw dropped and Diekeeo smirked. He figured that they would be going out soon, even though Diekeeo didnt care wether or not they did. Kouichi was only shocked because he didnt think it would be his twin brother that Derreck thought he was destined with.

------------------------

Kouichi and Diekeeo left. Kouji was ready to fall asleep again but Derreck had gotten him a RootBeer and Kouji drank it. He was really thirsty and had finished it in a few seconds. Derreck just smiled. He threw away the pop cans when they were done with them. Kouji was layng on the bed again and Derreck crawled onto the bed next to him, facing Kouji. He kissed Kouji's forehead goodnight and Kouji fell asleep. Moments later, Derreck fell asleep with Kouji in his arms.

* * *

A/N - Yeah yeah yeah. I know that was a sucky ending. But oh well. The next chapter is going to be sort of about that drug day mentioned in that letter that Diekeeo opened. I'm not going to tell you what happens though. You'll have to read for yourself. My computer stopped typing slow considering this is a new one. My friend had put a virus on it from going to her sites when she said that she neede the computer for school. Well anyways i am going to try and update as much as I can. Remember, please read and review. Oh and my b-day is TOMMOROW!!!!!!!! YAY!!! 


End file.
